Nooroo
|gender = Genderless |official pronoun = Male, he/himhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcCyRZMfAuA |friends = Ancient Chinese Butterfly Miraculous holder Tikki Plagg Wayzz Sass Duusu Other kwamis Ancient Butterfly Miraculous holder Future Butterfly Miraculous holder (future) |miraculous = butterfly |residence = Paris, France (current) China (past) |abilities = Akumatization Empathy Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} 'https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/725555076027265024 is the kwami of '''Transmission'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1050451327497752579 who is connected to the Butterfly Miraculous. With his power, Nooroo's wearer can use the brooch of the Butterfly Miraculous to transform into a butterfly-themed Miraculous holder. Whenever he is not active, Nooroo's Miraculous lays dormant under Gabriel Agreste's supervision, whilst it is unknown where he himself resides.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_W6NXmLYP94As seen in episode Sandboy, inactive kwamis apart from Duusu and Nooroo lay dormant inside the Miracle Box. As of "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Nooroo and his Miraculous become active. His current and prominent owner is Gabriel Agreste, who uses the Butterfly Miraculous to transform into the supervillain '''Hawk Moth, to create supervillains. Appearance Nooroo is a little, purple, butterfly-like creature, who is 10 centimetres tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. He has butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and dark purple eyes. There is a slightly dark purple spiral mark on his forehead and one on each lower part of the back of his wings. Personality Nooroo is a knowledgeable, helpful, and empathetic kwami. He shows a bit of his curious side in "Gorizilla" when Gabriel thought Adrien might be Cat Noir. Like Wayzz, Nooroo has a formal side, calling his holder Master instead of his real name. Though he reluctantly succumbs to Gabriel's demands to help him get the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, Nooroo is distressed that he is helping someone use the Butterfly Miraculous for evil reasons. When Gabriel later learns that there are more kwamis and tells him that he wants to find them all, Nooroo is scared and concerned for his friends. In "Stormy Weather 2", Nooroo demonstrates a remorseful side, being aware of the damage that's been happening with his powers. In addition to this, Nooroo is sometimes scared of Gabriel and is quite meek with him, such as in “Syren”, when Gabriel interrogated him on how to obtain more powers. In “Sandboy”, when he attempts to sneak away but is caught by Gabriel, he appears frightened and meekly tries to explain his motives. Abilities Nooroo is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry things that are large and/or heavy for him. As a kwami, Nooroo possesses and grants the wielder the power of Akumatization, transforming his wielder into a butterfly-themed superhero by entering the Butterfly Miraculous. Relationships Gabriel Agreste Nooroo is treated like a slave by Gabriel and is completely under his will. He isn't pleased with his treatment or being forced to help a villain, but he submits to Gabriel's commands as he has no choice and tells him everything he wants to know. While Nooroo does attempt to tell him that the Miraculouses aren't meant to be used for evil, Gabriel refuses to listen and even yells at him. Nooroo isn't allowed to be more than a few feet away from Gabriel or communicate with anyone else besides him as seen in "Sandboy". He also isn't always sure what Gabriel is thinking or feeling, surprised when Gabriel renounces him in "The Collector" and "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)". Despite his master mistreating him all the time, Nooroo still cares about Gabriel’s condition as seen in “Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)” after the latter de-transforms upon suffering from a huge defeat. In "Stormy Weather 2", despite being afraid of Gabriel, Nooroo does gain the courage to advise him to spend more time with his son and to stop his dark path before he loses him, though Gabriel refuses to listen and even seals his mouth shut. Adrien Agreste Nooroo hasn't met Adrien in person, but he does know that he is Gabriel's son and expresses curiosity over the possibility of him being Cat Noir in "Gorizilla". During "Stormy Weather 2", Nooroo is even caring towards Adrien. When Gabriel senses negative emotions, Nooroo believes that they might be Adrien's and advises Gabriel to spend more time with him. Other Kwamis Nooroo appears to be quite close to the other kwamis and likely misses them a lot. In “Sandboy”, the kwamis try to communicate with Nooroo to wish him a happy 3500th cycle and save him from Hawk Moth's control, but the plan goes awry. When Gabriel later tells Nooroo that he wants to capture all the kwamis as to have unlimited powers at his disposal, Nooroo becomes very concerned for his friends. Duusu Nooroo appears to be friends with Duusu, and in "Reflekdoll", he seems to be deeply concerned for his sporadic personality. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Nooroo's name is an African variant of the name Nuru meaning "born in daylight" or "light" referencing that butterflies are diurnal. His name also means "the time of night", referencing from his moth based appearance and that most moths are nocturnal. * Both the butterfly and the moth symbolize change or personal evolution. This is likely in connection with his ability to corrupt and transform others into his henchmen. * The swirl on Nooroo's head resembles the proboscis of a moth or butterfly. * As of "Sandboy", Nooroo is the youngest of the kwamis. * At present, Nooroo, along with Duusu, are the only known kwamis to have fallen into the hands of a villain. * In ''Miraculous: Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir'', Nooroo states that he grants the power of generosity. * In "Hawk Moth and the Akumatized Villains", Marinette has plans for Nooroo once he is free using his powers for good once Hawk Moth is defeated. de:Nooroo es:Nooroo ru:Нуру pl:Nuru fr:Nooroo pt-br:Nooroo ko:누루 Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters